It is known from the prior art to guide a current conductor through an opening that is provided in a current transformer housing, wherein the current conductor is usually fastened to the current transformer housing by way of two screws or threaded pins, which are guided in two retaining elements arranged on the current transformer housing. For fastening purposes, the screws or the threaded pins are rotated inside the retaining elements in the direction of the current conductor by a purely rotatory motion until the cross-sectional surfaces thereof are seated on the surface of the current conductor. By continuing the rotation of the screws or the threaded pins, the current conductor is fixed in the current transformer housing.
The disadvantage here is that the threaded pins or the screws must cover a relatively long distance for the fastening on the current conductor, wherein this is achieved solely by a purely rotatory motion, which requires a lot of force and is very time-consuming, in particular if a larger number of current transformer housings are to be fixed on a current conductor.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to provide a device for fastening a current conductor to a current transformer housing which is characterized by simpler and faster installation. This object and others is attained by the various embodiments and features disclosed and claimed below.